Toontown: VP
by greenflorida321
Summary: The first story of the trilogy. A light green dog named Joshua Miller gained a group of people to fight all forces of the Cogs. This book is an epic adventure, with a hint of romance, and a pinch of action. Rated K plus for possible violence. Telling me what I can fix is allowed.
1. The Beginning

**I woke up when the bright, blood-orange sun rose up to give light to us all. I rubbed my eyes and looked outside. It was a bit cloudy, but, fat chance if it rained. Oh, sorry! Forgot to introduce myself. My name is Josh, Joshua Miller, to be exact. I'm a light green dog that is always likable, mild-mannered, generous and a rough stain at times. Anyway, I was looking outside, and then I looked at my clock: 5:39AM.**

"**Good timing, Joshy." I said to myself, confident. I walked to the kitchen to get me a cup of black coffee, with natural sugar, like how real coffee is supposed to be. I finished making it and sat down to drink it. But, when I started to sip the coffee, my half-witted friend, Daniel, popped out of nowhere. **

"**HEEEYYYYY, JOSHUA!" he screamed. He made me spill the coffee on myself and spit out my coffee. I twitched for a while, and because it burned so much, I screamed so loudly, even the Tooniverse could hear it. **

"**Daniel, you half-witted dumb-head!? You made me spill my coffee!?" I yelled at him.**

"**Hey, hey. Let's not get feisty, okay?" Dan explained. **

"**Feisty my butt! If you ever so EVER; do that again, I SWEAR to God I'll RIP your eyeballs OUT OF YOUR SOCKETS!" I screamed. I was so freaking angry, I wanted to do that right now. But, instead, I slapped his forehead.**

"**Hey! What the Nether was that for?!" he asked, anxiously.**

"**That's for spilling my COFFEE." I snapped. "I'm gonna go to the Sellbot HQ to fight some Cogs." I said, still mad at him. I got dressed in cyan button-down and dressy pants with the exception of no shoes. Just our (always clean) feet. I brought plenty of gags; strong ones, too, and then I left out the door. I walked to the entrance of the Sellbot Headquarters and looked up to it. The description: a bit run-down.**

"**Well… this is it." I spoke to myself. I entered the Sellbot HQ and arrived. Here's a description of it: Filled with Cogs from north to south and from east to west, and tons of easy Cogs like the Two-Faces and Movers and Shakers. I ran quickly into the pit in the middle of the HQ, but before I could reach it, I bumped into a Two-Face.**

"**Oh, um… sorry. I didn't see ya there. Heh, heh." I nervously said. The Two-Face looked at me with rage.**

**His eyes turned red for some strange reason. And he started to scan me.**

**"Name of Toon: Joshua Miller. ****Age: 17. ****Gender: Male. ****Animal Type: Dog. ****Must be killed." the Two-Face described.**

"**Whoa, crap." I squeaked and ran. I got a Wedding Cake and threw it at the Two-Face. The thing exploded with burning metal falling on the floor. 'Now, to the pits to find some people.' I thought to myself, and started to walk about in the pit. Then I found a beautiful, kind female cat named Good Nightmare. She wore pretty clothes; I admit that. But there was something different about her than any other cat. She kind of acted more like a human than a Toon. Anyway, I approached to her slowly so she wouldn't get scared.**

"**Um… hello." I nervously greeted. **

"**Oh. Hello. Who are you?" she asked. Well, at least she didn't get scared or whatever.**

"**I'm Josh, Joshua Miller." I replied.**

"**Oh. Well, um... n****ice to meet you, Joshua. I'm Good Nightmare." she greeted happily.**

"**So, uh, wanna go to the VP with me? I'm gonna get other people." I asked.**

"**Well, okay." she replied. **

"**I'm gonna get other people. Now, stay where you are." I commanded, and then I went to find other people. I did happen to find a lot of Toons who would risk their lives to finish the VP up for good. So, I got the group together and I told the whole plan I made.**

**"Okay, everyone. Here's the plan. You, Good Nightmare, will use your feminine charms on the VP at the stage where we try defeating the VP. The rest of ya; well, go fight the Cogs. And I will try to program the VP to fall for a pretty female cat. Got it guys?"**

** Everyone accepted what they were gonna do, and then we got to the doors of the Lobby.**

"**Well, no turning back, is there?" Good Nightmare asked me.**

"**She don't know me very well, does she?" I said, breaking the fourth wall. I showed her a ton of TNT and a long, long, LONG wire.**

"**Yeah, I don't know you very well." Nightmare replied and then chuckled. Later, the gang and I opened the squeaky doors of the Lobby and we went in.**


	2. The Long Wait and the Screw Up

**A/N: Sorry about the bold letters in the last chapter. I'm gonna use the original font now, except for the Author Notes.**

When we got into the Lobby, we changed into our Cog suits. You just put the disguise over your clothes, so, no privacy needed.

"Okay, let's do this…" I said to the others, a bit scared, but kept it bottled. We got in the elevator and waited for a while 'til the doors closed.

30 minutes later:

"Good Nightmare. Any 2s?" I asked, since the gang and I were playing Go-Fish.

"Nope. Go-fish." she replied. I got a tiny fishing net, and grabbed a card.

"Got any 9s, Josh?" she asked. And yes I did have three nines, so I played a little gag on her.

"Um… no." I mumbled. I smirked a little, and I regret doing that, because she knew I was lying.

"Oh, you silly-willy dog." she said and got the three cards. 'Maybe that dog, Joshua, isn't that bad. He seems like the kind of guy every person likes. Maybe he's the right one.' she thought to herself, and giggled a little.

"Why are you giggling?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." she replied. She made a little smirk at me.

"Oh, I see where this is going." I said.

"No. I'm just smiling just as a friend." she replied, smirking.

I chuckled a little. And yes I knew at that moment she liked me. But, I kept it bottled, just to pretend I didn't know she liked me.

1 hour later:

We were dozing off in the elevator since the wait was pretty long. Good Nightmare scooted a little closer to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I woke up by it and I looked at her.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, it was just a little fly. I crushed it right now." she replied. Yes, the good ol' Fly Trick. Finally, the door opened.

"YES!" we all shouted at the same time.

"Jinks! You guys owe me a cream soda." I said, satisfied. They did a face palm, but decided to let it go.

"Congratulations! You are all now fully-pledged Cogs! Go out and make that sale!" the VP said while I mouthed his words. Everyone started to chuckle a little. We got into our 2 groups. Good Nightmare was with me, and she was the strongest one in our group, so there was a 95.67% chance I'll make it.

"Welcome, new Cogs! You are now fully-pledged Cogs! Congrat-!" the VP got cut off by the trapped Toon.

"Hey, hiya! Over here!" the Toon said and the VP looked at him. "So did your-" he got cut by us saying:

"SHUT UP! YOU DUMB BUNNY!" we shouted.

"Seriously! You ALWAYS screw the moment where we're in disguise and-" I covered my mouth because I think I screwed the whole operation up. The VP looked like he was raging. The gang looked at me with anger except Nightmare who had a neutral face. "What?! It-it just slipped out of my mouth!" I shouted. The VP took our suits off and we had to go in battle. "I'm such a screw-up. What else could go worse?" I questioned myself, while slapping myself.


	3. The Two Battles

I went to the solid elevator and started banging my head while saying:

"Stupid, stupid, stupid…"

"Hey. Don't knock yourself out. It just slipped out of your mouth." Good Nightmare stated to let me calm down. Heck, I wanted to blow my brains out. But I realized luck isn't everything. So I just went to the VP. I looked up at him, and he had an angry face on him, AS usual. After boring myself out, I went behind him and went inside him.

"What the heck?" I asked myself. I was astonished by the works of the VP. Here's a great description: Tons of gears rolling and rolling, a lot of controls there and also rust. I walked up the stairs to go to the Control Room. I halted and saw TONS of Goons controlling him. I got a Whole Cream Pie and it split into enough pieces of pie to hit all of the Goons. The Goons looked back at me with red eyes.

"Um… h-hello?" I stuttered. I started running down the stairs, screaming. The gang saw me fleeing out of the VP, still screaming. I hatched an idea and I stood on the target.

"Hey guys. I dare you to step over this line." I dared. I drew a line and they stepped over it. I drew so many lines until I reached the edge of the target. "Now... I dare you to step over THIS line." I dared again. They stepped over it and they plummeted to their death. After a minute, an ear-deafening crash happened. I walked back into the VP, feeling satisfied. Good Nightmare looked at the cameraman.

"What the Nether did he just do?" she asked.

I was walking up to the Control Room, again, and I finally got to the controls. I did some commands on him, just like how my plan went. And by the time I typed up the commands, they finished the Cog Battle. I strutted out, still feeling satisfaction in my soul.

I went to where the VP was standing, and he was on the run.

"Quick! He's on the…" the shopkeeper got cut by me.

"We know, you jackrabbit." Good Nightmare complained. The rabbit rolled his eyes, and looked away. I ran after the VP, but the VP left a track of oil, so I was trying to balance for dear life.

"Mmmmmmooooooooommmmyyyyyyyyy yy!" I yelled. I hit the VP head-first.

"Ooh, that's gotta hurt." a member said. I got up so dizzy, my vision was disoriented.

"Mother, is that you?" I asked Good Nightmare, in a daze. "I haven't seen you for twenty-five years." I continued, and then passed out. I woke up with a splitting migraine. "Ugh…. what happened…?" I asked, mumbling.

"You passed out." Good Nightmare shortly replied.

"And you didn't even save me from hitting my head on the floor from passing? Whaddya have to say for yourself, Good Nightmare, if that's EVEN your REAL name?" I asked, a little cranky.

"Um… that nobody's perfect?" she replied and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked. She kept on laughing in hysterics. "You're starting to freak me out." I whimpered.

"It's your personality. You act like a manager that's mad 'cause his employee spilt his coffee." she replied and started to stop laughing.

"Ha-ha-ha." I sarcastically laughed. "Very mature, kitten." She giggled at my insult. We got into the Skelecog battle, and it was on.

_Good Nightmare's POV_

Well, let's just say Joshua is a cool dog. I mean, his personality is different than any other male Toons. Anyway, I got my Cream Pie and threw one at a Skelecog.

"Hey! What's the big-" he got cut off because he exploded and scraps of metal fell down.

"Success!" I cheered to myself. "Go Nightmare, it's your birthday. Go Nightmare, it's your birthday."

"Nightmare…" Joshua muttered. I wasn't listening because I was singing. "NIGHTMARE!" he yelled. "Focus on the battle. Don't just sing "It's Your Birthday". It's irritating." he replied. I got 10 marbles and threw them on the floor, so the Skelecog (The Mingler) would slip and fall. A member got lure but it failed. The Mingler used the Tee-Off on me and the ball went straight in my mouth.

"Beat that, sucker." The Mingler taunted. I spit the ball out and it fell on the floor with a layer of saliva making a little track of spit. I ambled to the Skelecog with my fists closed, ready to kill her. I bit the Skelecog's head and ripped it completely off! I spit her head on the floor, and it was an oil geyser once I saw her decapitated, and her dead, metal carcass fell on the floor. The two other Cogs looked at me.

"There's plenty more where THAT came from." I firmly replied with a bit of oil on my teeth, dripping. The duo of Cogs ran away from me, whimpering and committing suicide by falling off the edge of the cliff.

_My (Joshua's) POV_

Alright, so we prevented the Skelecogs from creeping out of our side. But, the other side was having a bit of trouble. I went in to assist the other group. After a few minutes of pie-flying, seltzer-squirting, and all that jazz, we made it to the FINAL stage; battling the VP.

"You ready for this, Josh?" Good Nightmare asked.

"Um… yeah, I guess." I replied. I admit; I was a bit nervous, seeing that it was my first time battling against the VP.

**A/N: Okay, very sorry for the LONG wait of Chapter 3. I'm just busy in school, and too lazy to write. Chapter 4 is coming up! So, stay tuned for it, Later.**


	4. The Conclusion of a Battle

**A/N: Finally concluding this story. Sorry about the long updates. I've been on Minecraft lately. Later, there's a reference to the famous scene from Lady and the Tramp.**

Well, this was the grand finale of defeating the VP. Despite all the mess-ups, we were just doing this smoothly.

"Good Nightmare." I called.

"Is it my turn?" Nightmare asked, ready for the final plan. My eyes bulged out of my sockets. After a second, I came back to my senses.

"Yeah, it's your turn." I replied. Nightmare ambled to the big, huge VP who's just standing there.

"Yoo-hoo, Mr. VP." she cooed. The VP turned back and saw (yes, you guessed it) Good Nightmare, with her best looks. The VP's eyes bulged, and whistled in awe. He rushed to Good Nightmare.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Whaddya say we go out for a walk?" the VP asked.

"You're so demanding." Nightmare replied amorously, and kissed the VP on the cheek.

'Now, it's MY turn.' I thought to myself. I got a big stick of TNT and threw it into the VP's part where he ejects Cogs.

"Hey, what's cookin'?" the VP asked Nightmare, smelling the smoke.

"You are, stupid." Nightmare replied. The VP exploded into cogs, and metal pieces and all that fell onto the floor.

"Hey, that was quick, Joshy." Nightmare called. But, for some strange reason, it was a replica of the VP.

"Missed me?" the VP cackled. I dropped my jaws in a shocking way. "Of course you did. Did you REALLY think I could've been programmed by a Toon? I made it Toon-safe so nothing would happen to me. Now, I'm tired of all your crap. So, just leave, and pretend none of this happened." explained the VP, and zoomed to Nightmare with a laser gun. "OR I will FRY her brains TO A CRISP!" he added. I didn't know what to do. If I disobeyed his command, it had to be quick. And I mean split-second quick. I couldn't do it, but the adrenaline in my body rushed through me, so was the anger. I got my pistol I had in my pocket for emergencies.

"Now, listen here, Vice President. No one and I mean NO ONE, kills MY friend!" I growled, and shot him in the chest. Then, oil starting spilling out of his metal chest.

"Ouch. T-that really hurt." he stuttered and started making grunting sounds, and then he fell to the ground, dead. Good Nightmare got set free, and stretched a little.

"Sheesh. That VP's got SOME grip." she said. "Hey. Thanks for saving my life. I owe you one."

"Eh. It was nothin', really. I try to help people." I replied. "So, what do you owe me?"

"This." she replied, and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I sighed in love, and fainted. Everyone laughed in a cheerful way. "Get up, Joshua." she chuckled, and she helped me get up.

"Where do you wanna go, Nightmare?" I asked her.

"Hmm... Maybe Chortle Cafe would be nice." she replied.

The gorgeous sunset revealed its bright light from the West side at Chortle Cafe. Me and Nightmare ordered spaghetti, heavy on the meatballs. We got a string of spaghetti and started to chew on it. Somehow, by mistake, it was the same one Nightmare got, and both our lips connected. After a couple of seconds, we detached, and started to finish our dinner. I put some money on the table, and we walked off into the sunset, holding each other's hand.

And thus, my friends, ends this story. I really wish I could write more, but I ran out of ideas. So, I guess this is

**THE END**


End file.
